


Wedding crashers

by DenariusLasciel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW Smut, No Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenariusLasciel/pseuds/DenariusLasciel
Summary: You attend your friends' wedding and Mick decides to have a little bathroom fun with you





	Wedding crashers

Today would be an amazing day. Your friends were getting married and you couldn't be happier for the both of them. The dress Iris was wearing looked amazing and the girl singing for them at the altar sounded lovely. But the thing..well person.. that stole your breath that day was someone you hadn't seen before. He looked a bit out of place, as if he was forced into clothes he wasn't used to wearing. To your surprise he sat down next to you on the bench. "Haven't seen you before, friends of the groom?" You asked in form of small chat.  
The man spoke with a gravelled voice. "You could say that doll." You didn't miss the little petname at the end. You blushed. Was it normal for him to talk to women like that? You looked at him, studying him a bit closer. "The doll's name is Y/N. What's yours?" He looked at you, eyes shining with mischief. "Heatwave." He smirked as he spoke out the name. Your eyes widened. You've heard of this guy. An arsonist and a rogue...well according to Barry he'd turned a new page- something about working with a team to fix the world. Mick noticed your reaction and threw an arm over the back of the seats, leaning in closer. His voice dropped. "What's the matter doll?" He purred the last word. "Scared?" You swallowed before finding your words. "Now why would i be scared mister Rory?" You stared into his eyes. Mick moved away, roaring with laughter at your bravado. "So you know my name, that's good!" Sara decided to step in at that moment, swatting him on his head. "Mick! Stop be silent already, they're about to start!" Mick rubbed his head. You laughed. "Don't worry, he's nothing i can't deal with" She smiled at you. "Don't be too sure of that"   
Before you could ask what she meant by that the music started and the ceremony began. Mick was surprisingly quiet. You sneaked a few glances over at him. He looked pretty nice in his attire, rough and unfinished but it complimented him. His eyes were beautiful but you soon found yourself drawn to his lips. Full, kissable lips... You snapped out of your little trance as he whispered without directing his gaze away from the altar. "Just gonna keep staring?" You blinked at his words. Your face flushed as his warm, strong hand was placed on your leg, squeezing it before slipping his thumb under the end of the dress to rub softly. Okay so you didn't imagine his question..   
\--------------

The ceremony was beautiful but you were by far too distracted to follow it and before you knew it; it was over. People were getting up from their seats to attend the party.  
Mick finally looked at you. "Great ceremony, right?" He smirked, knowing full well that you had zoned out. He squeezed your leg again before standing up from his seat. "Time to eat!" And there he went..as if nothing happened at all. You sat there alone, dumbfounded . Sara snapped you out of it. "Care to join us?" She smiled and offered her hand. You took it and joined her and the others. Hours went by and you were enjoying your time before you excused yourself to the bathroom. You exited the bathroom and there he was, leaning against the wall in the empty hallway. He looked smug, arms crossed and a smirk on those beautiful lips. "Hey doll"   
You took a step towards him. "I told you my name is Y/N" Mick's smirk widened and he leaned away from the wall. "Well then y/n, i came to see if you still wanted to know how they feel" He stalked closer to you and you stepped back, your back against the door of the closed bathroom. "I have no idea what you mean mister Rory" You swallowed as his body pressed you closer to the door. God the man was big. He leaned his arm on the door above your head and leaned his head down towards you. "Cut the crap. You've been looking at me the entire ceremony" His mouth moved closer to yours and you could feel his breath ghosting over your own lips. You couldn't help it, you whimpered. " Mick-" His mouth pressed against you in a hard and demanding kiss. You gasped and Mick wasted no time in invading your mouth with his tongue. Licking and sucking on your own as he pressed his body against yours. Your hands grabbed his jacket, clinging onto him for dear life as he damn near sucked your life out through that one kiss. He parted with a nip on your bottom lip. " That name's all that's going to leave your mouth tonight doll" A promise- made by that sinful deep voice and it turned your legs to jelly. You yelped in surprise as the door behind you opened and Mick pushed you inside. He locked the door and pressed you back against it before kissing you again. His hands rubbing at your sides as his hips started to slowly move into yours. He moved his mouth to your neck, biting and sucking, leaving little marks. "Tell me you want this y/n" He licked at your neck before biting your earlobe as one of his big hands squeezed your ass. 'fuck it' Was all you could think of as you moaned at the sensation running throughout your body. "Mick. I want this. I want you." Mick groaned under your ear. His hands moved to the backside of your dress to unzip you. Your dress slided off with ease and you were left there leaning against the door in just your panties and high heels. Mick looked at you with hunger in his eyes. His hands grasping your breasts, kneading them and pulling at your nipples while his mouth devours yours once again. You moan into him, your own hands finding a way under his shirt. You jolted as you felt the burnscars littered over his body and Mick stepped back. "They a turn off for you doll?" You licked your swollen lips. "No, i want to see them." Mick huffed. "Next time maybe" He pressed you back against the door, slipping a hand between your legs to rub you through your soaked underwear while his mouth latched onto one of your nipples. You moaned and gripped his shoulders. His mouth moved to your other nipple as he slipped a finger into your underwear, sliding it against your wet lips. He groaned, biting down on your nipple before sliding his finger inside of you. "So wet for me already" You moaned out his name as your hips buck against him. It was only one finger but it felt amazing to you. Mick moved his head back to yours, his lips once again ghosting over your own. "Look at me doll" You did as he asked and stared into his eyes, moaning once again as he shoved a second finger into you. Mick swallowed your moan. His fingers started fucking up into you faster and harder before he spread them deep inside of you. "Mick. Mick please" His thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing in soft circles around it. You trembled as your orgasm neared. Mick however seemed to have other ideas as he withdrew his hand before you could finish.   
"M-Mick...?" Mick undid his pants, grabbing his hard cock in his large hand and stroking himself a few times while he looked at your disheveled body. "On the counter. Now" He growled at you with lust clear in his deep voice. You wasted no time in climbing on top of the counter, the mirror behind your back cold to the touch. Mick stepped between your legs, spreading them wide before settling his broad hips between. He kissed you again as his hips grinded against your still clothed core. "You fond of these?" He purred against your ear. "Fond.. what?" Mick gripped your panties and tore them off. You gasped as your hips bounced off the counter for a second and your core came into direct contact with his hot, heavy dick. You smacked his shoulder. "I could've taken them off you know!" Mick's laugh rumbled through the bathroom. "My way is more fun" He lined himself up against you, prodding with his thick head. You wriggled in his grasp. "Mick.." Mick only kept prodding. " Say it doll. Beg for my dick" You were done being on edge with him, so you put on your best slut act. "Mick please. Please fuck me, hard, with that big fat cock of yours. Make me come on your dick please Mick." Mick's grip tightened on your hips as he groaned loudly. "Fuck doll" His hips slammed forward, burrying his hard hot dick inside of you in one thrust. Fuck he was big, you felt like you were stretching to your limit. You both moaned as he started to move. Slowly at first, letting you get used to his size before he started slamming into you harder, rougher. His hands were pulling your hips back against his as he thrusted into you. Your legs wrapped around him as your nails started to dig into his arms. "God doll, you feel amazing. So tight" He grunted as he pounded into you from a new angle that made you mewl and moan at every thrust, already close to the edge again. "Mick, pleaaaase, wanna come" You weren't acting this time, you needed to come and you needed him to come with you.  
His hips snapped into yours relentlessly as his hand gripped your hair, yanking it back. "Gonna fill you up. You want that sweetheart? Gonna make you come on my dick and fill you up real good" You moaned at his dirty promise and squeezed around him. " Yes please Mick!" It didn't take long for you to come with a soundless cry, your body tightening around him. His hips stuttered as he pumped into you, filling you with his seed as promised. "Fuck y/n!"   
You both stilled as you rode out your orgasms, satisfied for now. "Finally said my name" Mick chuckled. "More like screamed it" He pulled out of you, cleaning himself up and handing another papertowel to you. "Nice to see my cum dripping out of you, but let's keep that between us" He winked at you. You groaned as you accepted the towel. " Well someone ripped my panties" Mick handed you your dress back. "Don't worry, you weren't gonna use them tonight anyways" He shoved a card between your fingers as he claimed your lips once again. "Come find me later doll" And with that he unlocked the door and slipped out. You looked down at the hotelroom card in your hand and licked your lips. He was right, you weren't going to need your underwear tonight anymore.


End file.
